Lessons
by LycanShadow
Summary: Tired of making up excuses as to why Hope can't watch Lightning and Fang spar, Vanille decides it's about time for a little payback, and Hope learns a life lesson he certainly won't be forgetting in a hurry. LightxFang pairing.


**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of Square Enix and anyone else involved in the creation of FF XIII. I'm just playing with them. :)

**Lessons**

"Hey, sunshine," Fang called over to the rock where Lightning was perched. "Fancy a little sparring match?"

Lightning pondered for a second before leaping down. "Alright, I could use with refining that technique you showed me the other day."

Nearby Hope was watching his idol with puppy dog eyes. He was about to ask to accompany them when Fang came up and gave him a Light nudge. "Vanille could use a hand gathering up some food for tonight's dinner. Unless you wanna to try Snow's cooking again?"

"Oh. Alright, I guess. Maybe another time?" he asked, trying not to look too disappointed at being left behind. Again.

"Yeah, another time," Lightning answered.

The two women grabbed their freshly sharpened weapons and headed off down the clearing to a secluded spot which they frequently visited since arriving on Gran Pulse.

Hope dragged his feet over to where Vanille was busy pilling up various fruits. The little Chocobo chick was fluttering back and forth between trees and enjoying the warm heat of the day.

"Hey Vanille," he greeted. "Where are Sazh and Snow?"

"Hope!" Vanille squealed, skipping over to him. "Sazh is by the camp sleeping and Snow is off sulking after the punch Lightning gave him for messing up lunch." She giggled. "What brings you here? Weren't you helping Lightning?"

"She and Fang have gone off to fight. They wouldn't let me tag along," he replied, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Wow." Vanille grinned. "How many times have they done that this week now? Must be at least six."

Hope nodded, kicking at a stray stone. "I don't understand why I can't watch them fight," he said. "Light tells me to work hard and get stronger, but won't let me watch her and Fang fight? Surely I would benefit from watching two of the strongest people in our group practice their fighting skills against one another?"

He looked at Vanille in hope of an answer only to find a mischievous grin starting to spread across her lips.

_I wonder,_ Vanille thought. _Ever since Fang approached her four nights ago with that predatory grin of hers, they've always come back looking more flustered than what you'd expect from just an intense sparring match. And each time Fang send's this poor kid over to me to deal with. Perhaps..._

Knowing her best friend better than anyone else, Vanille had a pretty god idea as to what Fang and Lightning were really up to. She decided it was high time to confirm her suspicions about the pair – and get a little payback on Fang for always dumping the confused Hope with her every time the two women went off to 'spar'.

Vanille grinned at Hope. "You know what? Your right. Let's go watch them!"

Hope blinked, confused. "Wait ... what?"

Vanille was already skipping away in the direction Fang and Lightning had disappeared not long ago. "Come on!"

"But won't Lightning get mad? She hates people interrupting her training!"

Vanille paused and looked back at him over her shoulder. "So we will watch somewhere where they can't see us," she replied with a giggle.

She set off again at a run. Not knowing what else to do, Hope went after her.

He finally caught up to the young Pulsian.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Yup!"

Hope scanned the greenery before him, searching for any signs of life that resembled Fang or Lightning. "I don't see them."

Vanille rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. She guided him over to a tree which was easily big enough to conceal them both and pointed over to a branch that was hanging over a small lake.

Perched on the branch, poised ready to strike like a viper, was Fang.

"But where's Light?"

Hope looked around, searching for his teacher until his eyes finally caught sight of that familiar gun blade which was Lightning's. She was treading carefully, not even making a sound.

He glanced at Vanille, who's eyes were still on Fang, then turned back to watch Lightning. As she edged closer to the lake he noticed that she was walking right into the path of Fang. He wanted to say something and help his teacher out but knew he would only get scolded if he revealed himself. But it was too late anyway. Before he could even blink, Fang was pinned on top of Lightning, the tip of her lance pointing against Lightning's throat.

"I win," Fang said in a husky tone. Lightning blushed furiously and knocked Fang's lance to the side, trying to get up but Fang was having none of it. "Come on, Light. Fair's fair and I won this round, so strip!"

_Strip? Surely he misheard. Lightning would never do anything like that with or for Fang!_

_Would she?_

Hope looked over to Vanille. "Did Fang just tell Lightning to strip?"

Vanille looked over to the boy with a grin on her face and hummed to herself. _I knew it! _She thought smugly to herself. _Fang, you sly dog!_ She knew Fang liked a challenge but never thought she would set her sights on someone as difficult as Lightning! She was so going to tease the raven-haired tribeswoman later!

Hope looked back to the sight that was being revealed in front of him, just in time to see Fang whisper something in Lightning's ear that made her to blush further. He heard Lightning moan and then his eyes widened as Lightning pulled Fang towards her and crushed her lips against Fang's in a hungry kiss.

Fang grinned and learned further into the kiss. She started to run her hands up Lightning shirt and Hope heard another more erotic moan slip out of lightning's mouth.

He could only stand there, shocked to his core and jaw hanging open at the sight that was unravelling before him.

Two hands blocked his sight, suddenly.

"I think you've seen enough to understand why Lightning never wanted you to tag along," Vanille giggled.

She pulled him away and started to walk back to camp, leaving the two warriors to lose themselves in each other and their deep desires.

* * *

The two older women returned back to the camp some time later looking rather flushed. Lightning smiled in greeting and sat down by the fire, not far from Hope. Fang's expression was that of a cat who had just lapped up the world's best milk, and she dropped down next to Vanille. Leaned over, she whispered in the younger girl's ear.

"We'll talk later missy!"

Vanille pretending to play dumb and looked at Fang with an innocent face. "About what, Fang?" she chirped.

Hope, who hadn't said a word since he and Vanille got back from their expedition, was staring into the flames of the camp fire, trying to make sense of what he had seen.

"Hey, Hope!" Fang yelled. Hope looked up, blinking as he dragged his thoughts away from what he'd seen. "Fancy watching us spar tomorrow? Lightning has some mad new skills. I know you really wanted to come today so how about we make it up to ya?"

Hope blushed. The image of Fang pinning Lightning to a rock, her hands roaming the most intimate of places, ran through his mind. "Umm n-n-no thank you. I, uh, I'd like to, um, just help the others again," he finally managed to stutter, unable to meet Fang's eye.

It was all Fang needed to confirm her suspicions. She smirked and wondered off to clean up, leaving Lightning slightly confused as to why Fang had suggested such a thing.

_Vanille, _Fang thought, _you are so going to pay later!_

**AN: **Okay well this is my first ever fanfiction story! I hope it turned out okay! Light X Fang FTW!_  
_


End file.
